Revenge
by cyberdemon
Summary: Sequel to Forever. someone has shown up out for revenge against Van and Fiona. he has taken something very important to them and they are very determined to get it back.
1. It starts again

"I can't believe they did that to you brother," said a man as he walked through the wreckage of a former base that had been destroyed. "Your dream was just so great, and they ruined it for you. I will make sure that they pay," said the man as he walked away.  
  
"He is so small," said a six-year-old Sakura. "Of course he is. He is only a baby," said Fiona giggling slightly. "What's his name?" asked Sakura. "His name is Mathew. He is your little brother," said Van as he put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled brightly at this. "I'm a big sister?" asked Sakura happily. "Yeah," said Van with a big smile on his face. "I am going to be the best big sister ever," said Sakura in an extremely happy tone. "I am sure that you will be," said Fiona laughing at her daughter's happiness. "Now isn't this just precious," came Moonbay's voice from the door. "Auntie Moonbay. I have a brother," said Sakura happily. "Yeah. I know. That is why I am here," said Moonbay as she walked through the door holding a baby of her own. "Hey there," said Irvine as he walked in right after Moonbay. "He looks a lot like Van," said Moonbay as she looked at the baby. "Yes. I know," said Fiona as she admired her son. "What's his name?" asked Moonbay. "It is Mathew," said Van. "Nice name," said Moonbay. "Maybe these two will become friends," said Moonbay as she held her kid. "I have no doubt that they will," said Fiona.  
  
Standing over a hill a man over looked a Republican base that was off in the distance. "You are there. I just know it," he said with a smirk all over his face. "What will you do I wonder once you see my face," said the man making his smirk widen even more. "I guess we will have to see once I turn your life into hell," said the man.  
  
A shock rocked the base. "Not now," groaned Van. "I am sorry Fiona but I will be right back after I take care of this problem," said Van as he quickly kissed Fiona and ran out of the room. "Be careful Van," said Fiona quietly as she saw him run out of the room.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Van running into the control room to see Irvine and Crougar waiting. "Some zoid is attacking us all by itself," said Crougar as he stared at the screen where a picture of a zaber fang stood firing at the base. "What is he stupid? One zoid can't really do too much," said Van as he watched on. "I know that but there could be more ready to ambush us," said Crougar. "We will take care of this," said Irvine as him and Van ran out of the room. "How stupid can this guy be to attack us by himself. He isn't like Raven," said Van as they ran towards the hanger. "I don't know. Something doesn't feel right about this," said Irvine. "I guess," said Van once they reached the hanger.  
  
The blade liger and the lightning saix came out of the base and headed towards the zaber fang. "Irvine. Can you go and scout the area to make sure that there isn't an ambush while I go and take care of this idiot?" asked Van looking at the lightning saix. "Sure thing," said Irvine as he went off in another direction. "Now time for you," said Van as he charged the blade liger forward. "By orders of the guardian force you are to stop this at once," ordered Van upon reaching the zoid. No reply came from the zoid. "Are you listening to me?" asked Van practically yelling at the zoid. There was still no reply that came from the zoid. "So be it," said Van as he whipped out his blades and charge at the zoid and sliced off its legs. "That was way too easy. Irvine is right. Something isn't right here," said Van.  
  
The lightning saix did a circle around the area really fast with its speed. "Hey Van. I have checked everywhere and there is no sign of any other zoids," said Irvine. "Ok. Hey Irvine can you come here?" asked Van over the com-link. "Sure thing," answered Irvine. The lightning saix moved fast and was there in a few seconds. "What is it?" asked Irvine as he looked over the ruined zoid. "It was way too easy to take down," said Van. "I wonder why," said Irvine still looking at the zoid. They walked up to the canopy and tried to look inside. I can't see anything," said Van. "There has to be someone in there," said Irvine as he found the switch to open it up. The canopy opened and what was in there shocked both Van and Irvine.  
  
Everything was quiet and Fiona just sat on the bed holding her son with a sleeping Sakura off to the side. "I wonder what is going on out there," said Fiona since the window in her room didn't show her anything of what was going on outside. She was getting really tired. She was woken up though when the door to her room opened.  
  
"What the hell," said Irvine seeing that the cockpit was completely empty. All that was in there was a computer. "What is going on?" asked Van. "Either someone is trying something new or someone is trying to mess with our minds," said Irvine. "Something still doesn't feel right," said Van with a look of concern on his face. "Who do you think sent this?" asked Irvine looking at Van. "I have absolutely no idea, but we should head back in case something else might happen," said Van. "I agree with you there," said Irvine. The two of them hopped into their zoids and headed back to the base.  
  
"Well what happened out there?" asked Crougar upon seeing the confused looks on both Van and Irvine's faces once they walked back into the control room. "We have absolutely no idea. All we know was that it was being controlled by a computer," said Van as he scratched the back of his head. "That is very strange," said Crougar now taking on the same looks as Irvine and Van. "We will check it out. So you two can just take a break," said Crougar. "Yes sir," said Van with a salute.  
  
'What was that all about? I just don't get it,' Van asked himself as he walked down the halls back towards his family. He walked in front of the door to the room and noticed that it was slightly open. "Huh?" said Van. Suddenly a bad feeling came over him and he quickly pushed open the door the rest of the way. What met him scared him half to death. Fiona was out cold on the floor with a cut over her head. It was the same for Sakura but with merely a bruise. "Fiona, Fiona," yelled Van as he ran to Fiona. She was out cold and wouldn't respond. Van checked her pulse and was glad to see that there was one. "Wait a minute. Where's Mathew?" asked Van. He was nowhere in sight. "Are you looking for him?" came a voice from behind Van. Van quickly turned around and saw a very familiar man standing by a now closed door holding his son. The baby now started to cry. "Who are you? Give me back my son," growled Van as he walked towards the man. "I wouldn't take another step towards me or something might happen," said the man. Van stopped dead in his tracks. "You sent that computer run zoid," said Van. "Yes. I hoped that it would draw you away long enough. You really should check the security here. It was way too easy to get in," said the man with a smirk. "Who are you? What do you want?" growled Van as he stared at the mysterious man. "My name is Zane. All I want is revenge," said Zane. "We have never met before so why would you want revenge?" asked Van. "It is revenge for my brother. I believe you know him. His name is Drake," said Zane. "That psychopath?" asked Van with a look of disbelief on his face. "He was a brilliant man. You however ruined everything that he worked so hard for," said Zane. "He was a psychopath and needed to be stopped," said Van with an angry look on his face. "Maybe to you, but he was a hero to me. I will avenge him by taking dear from you like you took something from me," said Zane pulling out a gun. "No don't," said Van. Instead of firing at the baby he fired it at Van. It was a dart from what Van could tell when it hit him. He was starting to feel really dizzy. "By the time you wake up I will be gone with your son. You will be forced to live with the knowledge that I raised your son, instead of you and his mother," said Zane. "No don't. No, not again," said Van but all went dark as the drugs caught up to him.  
  
Moonbay and Irvine were walking towards the room to see Van and Fiona. "Oh my god," said Moonbay covering her mouth at the sight that was before them when they walked into the room. "What happened?" asked a shocked Irvine. Moonbay went over and shook Van. He very groggily opened his eyes but everything was fuzzy. "Van, what happened?" asked Moonbay nervous of the answer. "He came. He hurt Fiona and Sakura. Then he took my son," said a very weak Van. "Oh no," said Moonbay. "Please. Help Fiona and Sakura. I will be alright," said Van. "Are you sure?" asked Irvine. "Yeah, he merely drugged me to make his escape easier. "Ok we will," said Moonbay.  
  
Fiona's eyes slowly opened. "What happened?" asked Fiona as she looked around. She then touched her bandaged head and winced because of the pain. "You're awake," came the voice of a very sad Van. "Van, what happened?" asked Fiona. He didn't even speak. "Van?" asked Fiona. Suddenly she remembered what happened before she passed out. "Oh no," muttered Fiona as tears fell down her face. Van just remained silent. "Where is Sakura and Mathew?" asked Fiona as she searched rapidly around for them. She was happy to see Sakura right in a bed next to her but she couldn't find her son. "Van, where is Mathew?" asked Fiona in an urgent voice. "H-he's gone," said Van in a very shaky voice. "No. No, this can't be happening," muttered Fiona as more tears fell down her face. "I failed again," said Van quietly. "What?" asked Fiona with a lot of tears falling down her face. "I failed as a father again. First I wasn't there for Sakura when she was born and now Mathew has been taken," said Van as tears started to fall from his face. "I am a failure," said Van. He sat down on the bed next to Fiona and she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shirt. "Why? Why does this stuff happen to us?" asked Fiona into his shirt. "I don't know," said Van.  
  
"My, aren't you quite the feisty little kid," said Zane as he held the whining baby. "From now on I will be your father. You're name will no longer be Mathew but I will name you after my brother Drake. In order to honor his memory for all that he did. As well as to tell him that I am getting my revenge for him for what those people did to him. I am sure that he would have been very proud of me to know of what I did in his memory. Don't you think so Drake?" asked Zane to the squirming baby. The baby whined a little more. "I am glad to see that you agree with me," said Zane with a smirk. 


	2. where is he?

A young lady sat back in a chair and put her feet up on the table that was in front of her. She seemed very depressed and bored at the same time. "This is so boring," she groaned sinking into her seat. "My life stinks at the moment," she said thinking back at the events of her life. "My father has become obsessed with finding my brother, as well as my mother. Even after 16 years," Sakura groaned. "And yet I am stuck here. Oh joy," Sakura said sarcastically.  
  
Van stood within the cockpit of his blade liger and overlooked the desert that was before him. He was now 38 years old. He had spent the past few years doing everything in his power to find his son. He knew by now though that even if he was able find him that he wouldn't even know his real father. Most likely that mad man had put a lot of things in his head. Shaking his head he sat back down in his seat and said, "Zeke, get me Fiona." A growl was heard from the blade liger and a moment later a screen popped up with Fiona's face on it. "Any luck?" asked Fiona with anticipation on her face. "No. I have looked everywhere and there is still no sign of that guy Zane anywhere," said Van. Fiona's face fell disappointed. "Do you think that we will ever find him?" asked Fiona very quietly. "I don't know, but even if we did you know that he wouldn't even know who we are," said Van. "I know, but I at least want to see my son again," said Fiona in a sad tone. 'I do too, more than anything in fact. Lets head back. We will resume our search later," said Van as he laid back in his seat. "Alright," said Fiona as the communication shut off.  
  
A kid went through the streets of a rather large town on a hoverboard earning him a number of protests from the occupants of the streets. "Sorry," he yelled back as he nearly ran over an old lady. "Stupid kid. Slow down," the old lady yelled right back at him. He was 16 years old and was raised by his father. His father was really strict with him and he would never be aloud to do anything fun. He thought though that what his father didn't know wouldn't hurt anyone. His father always seemed nervous about things and very on edge at times. He could never really figure out why though. He never bothered to ask either. He was lost in his thoughts about all of this that he didn't notice where he was going until he ran into someone. He fell off his hoverboard and landed on the ground hard. He looked at the person who was a woman who very strangely had blue hair.  
  
Van's blade liger came to a stop just outside the wind colony. Van quickly hopped out of it and landed on the ground. He got a quick look around and noticed the absence of Sakura. "Why do I even bother? She is too much like me when I was younger. Always doing things even when we are told not to," muttered Van with a slight laugh. He was no longer in the army having stopped a few years earlier but still helped out every once in a while if they were in desperate need of their help. He lived rather peacefully with Fiona and their daughter. That is if you don't count them always looking for their son that they had lost 16 years before then. 'We could have been living nicely as a family right now. So why did that have to happen all of those years ago. There were so many things that I wanted to do since I had a son but those were all torn away from me so quickly when he was taken away from me. I am a failure as a father. I let him get taken away and missed a large amount of his life because of this. Just like Sakura. I wasn't there for the first few years of her life as well. It is like no one wants me to be completely happy,' thought Van with a frown.  
  
"I am so sorry old lady," he said to the woman. "Who do you think you are calling me old?" growled Reese at the kid. He was slightly startled by this. "S-Sorry," he stuttered. She got up off the ground. "Watch where you are going next time Flyheight," said Reese as she walked away. Drake had a confused look on his face. 'Did she just call me Flyheight?' He asked himself. "Um. What did you just say?" asked Drake as he looked at Reese. "I said, watch where you are going next time. Don't you understand that Flyheight?" asked Reese with a scowl on her face. 'She did call me that,' he told himself. "You must be mistaken. My name isn't Flyheight," said Drake with another confused look on his face. Reese walked up to him and looked him over. "Of course you are. You look just like him so you have to be his son," said Reese. "Look like who?" asked Drake getting very confused. Reese just shook her head before continuing. "Just like your father," said Reese. "No I don't," said Drake, "I must take after my mother because I don't look like my father," said Drake. "Of course you do. You look almost exactly like him," said Reese looking him over again. "Listen you must have me mistaken because what you are saying make absolutely no sense at all," said Drake. Now it was Reese's turn to be annoyed at the kid. 'Why don't I have a look to find out what he is talking about,' thought Reese as she got into his head and looked at his memories. 'This isn't right. I am positive that he is Flyheights son, but who is this other man I am seeing. What is going on?' she asked herself as she let go of his mind. "I have to go," said Reese as she walked off. 'Something is not right,' thought Reese as she walked down the street.  
  
A ringing came from the phone and Sakura lazily walked up to it since it was late at night. A screen popped up to show Reese's face. "Where's Flyheight?" asked Reese quickly. "I am," said Sakura. "Where's Van?" Reese corrected herself. "Sleeping. It is the middle of the night," said Sakura slightly annoyed that this woman woke her up from her precious sleep. "Well?" asked Reese getting slightly inpatient that this girl wasn't doing anything. "Well what?" asked Sakura. Reese had had enough of this. "Are you going to get him?" asked Reese with her patience running very low. "I guess," said Sakura as she hung up the phone and went back to her room to sleep. 'I don't have to deal with this right now,' thought Sakura.  
  
Reese stared at the now hung up phone. Her eye started to twitch. "What the hell just happened?" Reese asked herself. She picked the phone back up and tried again about ready to yell at the girl again for what she had just done. The phone picked up and she was about to yell but this time it was Fiona that had picked up. "Reese?" asked a sleepy Fiona. "You do know that it is the middle of the night don't you?" asked Fiona with a yawn. "I need to speak with you and Van," said Reese. "Can't it wait until morning?" asked Fiona with a yawn. Sure it was nice to talk to Reese after all these years but right now it was way too early. Fiona was about to hang the phone. Reese however was quick and said something that caught her attention immediately. "Do you have a son by any chance?" asked Reese quickly. Fiona eyes completely shot open once she heard this. "What was that?" asked Fiona loudly. A sleepy Van then came walking into the room. "What is with all the yelling?" asked Van then seeing Reese on the phone. "Reese?" asked Van with confusion on his face. "I asked if you had a son?" Reese asked Fiona again this time waking Van up completely this time. "Yes. We did. He was kidnapped though years ago," said Van quietly. 'How did she know?' Van asked himself. "I get it now," said Reese. "I bet you have been looking for him," said Reese. 


	3. so it begins

"So, you are saying you saw him?" asked Van in a tired voice as him and Reese sat around a table talking. Reese had come over the previous day and she was planning to tell them what she saw. "Positive. The kid looked exactly like you. When I said that you did he called me crazy," said Reese in a serious voice. "I hope you are right because we have been searching for years. Every time that we would get close they would suddenly disappear again," said Fiona as she walked into the room carrying a tray with the mugs of coffee. Reese took hers and looked at it carefully. "You didn't put salt in this did you?" asked Reese looking at Fiona skeptically. She remembered what happened the last time she visited and drank Fiona's coffee. "Don't worry, I didn't," said Fiona in a quiet voice. Reese took a small sip and was happy to see that it was normal black coffee minus the salt. "Oh, and like I said I am positive that he looked exactly like you Van," said Reese taking a sip of the coffee. "There is one problem with everything," said Fiona in a half-hearted voice. "What that?" asked Reese with a curious expression on her face. "He was just born when he was taken away. As much as we would love to get him back, it would do no good. He probably wouldn't even know who we are. I mean, I am sure that he has heard of us because almost everybody does, but he wouldn't know that we are his parents," said Van in a sad voice. "I guess I can understand that," said Reese in a quiet voice. "However. I think I may have an idea that you can use," said Reese with a strange glint in her eyes.  
  
From around a corner, Sakura was listening in on the entire conversation. 'My brother, they know where he is?' she thought with a small smile on her face. She listened to it all, every single word that was spoken. Sure they had told her not to listen in but most of the time she just couldn't help herself when she knew that it had to be important. "What about Sakura?" she hear her mother say. "I think it would be wise to leave her out of this, at least for the moment. I don't want anything else to happen to our family. Plus if she were to know she would probably immediately go there. We don't want him to leave because he knows that we found them," said Van in a sad voice. 'Well I am going whether you want me to or not,' thought Sakura knowing that this was exactly what her father was worried about. 'Then again, I think I might have an idea on how to get close without making anyone suspicious,' thought Sakura with a wide grin on her face. 'The question though is if I can find her,' thought Sakura. By accident she hit something while she was doing all of her thinking. He managed to catch it before it hit the floor and told everyone that she was there. She let off a sigh of relief and continued to listen in on the conversation.  
  
"How are we even going to be able to get close to them?" asked Van with a sigh. "First you should think of a person that the guy Zane doesn't know about. If you can get that person in there then whoever it is can keep us notified on what is going on," said Reese in a calm tone of voice. "What about Irvine and Moonbay's son and daughter? The three of them are about the same age so it might make it easier for them to be around each other," said Fiona trying to come up with an idea. A sudden growling noise caught all of their ears. "What was that?" asked Fiona looking around the place. "Just Sakura. She has been listening in the whole time. Isn't that right?" asked Van with a smirk on his face. A very red faced Sakura then walked around a corner. She just nodded her head. "No point hiding it from you. You would find out sooner or later and no matter what we say it would do us no good to try and stop you," said Van calmly while taking a sip of his coffee. "He is my brother, so I have all the right to be a part of this," said Sakura in her defense. "I suppose you do, but what if he sees you. He will run off again like he has been doing for years," said Van calmly. "I was a child back then. He wouldn't know it was me," said Sakura trying to find anyway that she could go. Van didn't like the thought of her going but he knew that she was right. "By the way. What was with the growling earlier?" asked Fiona a little confused. "I had the same idea that you had but you took it from me," said Sakura with a pout. "How about this," said Sakura with a bright smile on her face. Van looked at her curiously. "I can go with the two of them and look over them. I will go by a different name so that he won't know it is me. Please, please, please," begged Sakura even going so far as to get on her hands and knees to make her point. Fiona looked at Van for a response. Van just let out a sigh knowing that it may be dangerous, but his daughter was a very capable person. She could do everything that they asked to help them out. Plus she was very smart so she would know what to do and what not to do. Van let out a sigh before he said, "Fine." Sakura was jumping up and down in joy when he said this. "But, you had better not do anything that will let him know that we know or else he will take off," said Van seriously. "I know," said Sakura with a smile.  
  
"What do you say Irvine? Are you going to give us a hand in this?" asked Van with a pleading tone in his voice. He waited for about another minute while Irvine thought it over. Finally after much deliberation he came up with his answer. "Sure thing, but nothing had better happen to my kids," said Irvine with a slight growl. "Don't worry. Sakura will have everything under control. Your kids will be just fine," said Van hoping that that would make Irvine feel better. "Alright then. I will be glad to help you get your son back," said Irvine with a small smile. "Thanks. Oh and Fiona says to tell Moonbay that she said hello," said Van. "No need to do that. We are going to head down that way. If you are going to use our kids then we are also going to help in anyway that we can," said Irvine with a smirk. "That would be great," said Van with a smile before the screen shut off. "What was that about dad?" asked Irvine's son Aaron. Irvine was silent for a second before he spoke. "Pack up your stuff. Tell your sister that you two are going to be doing something important," said Irvine as he leaned back in his chair. Aaron was confused but did as his father was told.  
  
Sakura drove a car across the desert sands. She would have taken a zoid but she knew that it would have only of caused a suspicion from that man. So she was stuck with this. Two other were riding in the back of the car. One was the 16-year-old Aaron, and the other was his 15-year-old sister Elizabeth or Liz for short. They were both very quiet. "So what do you guys think about what is going on?" asked Sakura trying to start a small conversation between the three of them. "I don't know," said Aaron quietly as he watched the scenery passing by them. "Um, Sakura," came Liz's voice. "Don't call that when we reach the town. When we reach the town call me. Lina. At least when we are around people," said Sakura with a smile. "Right. Anyways. Who is this person we are supposed to looking after?" asked Liz curiously. "He is my little brother. We are supposed to keep an eye on him so that he doesn't leave. At least until we can find a way to get my parents in without Zane knowing that they are coming. Don't say anything about what we are doing. Just try and get in close with him. Do you got all of that?" asked Sakura staring at them. They both nodded their heads yes. "Good. We are going to be there soon. Just remember all that I said," said Sakura with a small smile. "You have nothing to worry about. We are going to help you guys in any way that we can," said Aaron with a smirk on his face. 


	4. meetings

"Van, do you think that it was a great idea to send the three of them to do this?" asked Fiona with a worried expression on her face. She didn't like the idea that they were using ever since they came up with it. She was worried that something might happen to her daughter and their friends' children while doing this.  
  
"I guess so. They are probably the only ones that can get in there because that guy doesn't know what they look like. Sakura and Aaron were too young at the time and they changed a lot over the years. Plus I am pretty sure that he is mainly keeping an eye on us and not as much on them. I am sure that they would be alright as long as they don't let him know who they are," said Van with a shrug of his shoulder.  
  
"How long are we going to have to wait exactly before we might actually be able to try and do something? It is our child and we are stuck doing nothing to be able to help out," said Fiona in a sad voice that hurt Van to just see. She absolutely hated knowing and not being able to do nothing.  
  
"As soon as we can get there without scaring him off again. We have come close so many times but he always gotten away before that. We have a good chance this time and I don't want to mess it up," said Van as he wrapped his arms around Fiona's shoulders. "Just think Fiona. If this works then there is a chance that we can get him back and be the family that we were supposed to be," said Van in a hopeful voice.  
  
"I just hope that it happens really soon. I want our son back so badly but it hurts to know that neither of us could see him grow up like we wanted. Teach him the things that we wanted to teach him. My question is if he would even want to come back with us if we do get to see him," said Fiona with a frown.  
  
"We will just have to hope for the best and wish that all will turn out as it was supposed to be," said Van trying to comfort his wife. "As soon as we get the signal, then we will go and get him back," said Van with a weak smile as he hugged his wife.  
  
*****  
  
"Nice place they were able to get us," said Sakura in amazement as she walked into the place they were going to be living in for a while, while they try to get done what they came to do.  
  
Aaron couldn't help but whistle in amazement as he walked into the door. The first thing that he did though was head right towards the refrigerator. "Alright! Food!" shouted Aaron in excitement as he looked over all that they had to eat.  
  
Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes at how he was reacting but she also found that it was kind of amusing at the same time. "Come on you two. We had better get some rest because it have work to do tomorrow," said Sakura seriously as she walked into the largest of the rooms.  
  
Aaron couldn't help but groan because he wanted to stay up and have some fun for a little while but that wasn't the case, so he just dragged himself to one of the other rooms with his sister right behind him.  
  
Sakura couldn't help but just lay on the bed at that moment and stare around the empty room. 'This is all very strange. So many years of searching and we have finally found him with them running off,' thought Sakura a little happy at the thought.  
  
She got up out of the bed and walked towards the suitcase that was placed on the far end of her room. Opening it up she pulled something out of it and a tear slipped down her face. It was a picture that had been taken years ago. It was taken just before her brother was taken from her. It had their entire family in it. Her mother laid in the bed holding her brother with a smile on her face, her father sitting right next to her with a proud smile on his face, and there she was at such a young age smiling at her parents and younger brother. She remembered that that was one of the happiest moments of her life. Sakura felt that she had to get this done.  
  
*****  
  
"Um, I have a question. How exactly are we going to do this?" asked Aaron in a confused voice as they walked down the streets.  
  
"Easy, you two are going to try and get close to him and try to find a way that we might be able to get him to take him to my parents. It is very easy if you think about it. I will be helping as well, just not in the way that you," said Sakura with a smile.  
  
They talked a little happily so as to not attract a bit of unwanted attention. "What is up with you Liz? You are awfully quiet. Is something wrong?" asked Sakura. Sometimes the girl was a big mystery. She didn't seem anything like her outgoing parents.  
  
"It is nothing. I am just a little tired," said Liz with a slight yawn. "How long do you think that this is going to take exactly?" asked Liz with a tired expression on her face.  
  
"As long as needed. If it takes a week or a year. We will stay here until I get my brother back," said Sakura with determination in his voice. A feeling then came to Sakura and she grabbed Aaron and Liz and pulled them back. It was just in time too because a moment later someone on a hoverboard came skidding out of an alley.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you watch where you are going?" yelled Aaron as he picked up a small rock and threw it at the person hitting him in the back of his head and sending him falling off the board into a food stand that he was passing. Aaron then started into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Oh no," said Liz as she ran up to the person who wasn't moving with Sakura right behind her leaving a still laughing Aaron right behind them.  
  
The two ran up to the person seeing him struggling to get up but he looked to be in a bit of pain. "Are you alright?" asked Liz with worry in her voice. She held out a hand to try and help him out of the slippery mess that he was in.  
  
"No thanks to you," said boy a little roughly. He tried to get up but ended up falling right back down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to put it that way," said the boy as he got up with Liz's help.  
  
"My brother tends to overreact a little bit. It is just the way that he is most of the time," said Liz with a apologetic look on her face. Liz couldn't help but notice that Sakura seemed awfully quiet at that moment and couldn't help but wonder why.  
  
"I can tell," said the boy as he picked up a piece of the fruit that was scattered which happened to be an apple and he chucked it right at the still laughing Aaron nailing him right in the side of the face sending him straight to the ground. Neither Sakura nor Liz seemed to have any problem with what he just did.  
  
'It's him. I don't believe it,' thought Sakura as she looked at the boy. He looked exactly like Van at an earlier age. She knew that it had to be him and not just some mistake that she could be making.  
  
"My name is Drake it is nice to meet you," said Drake who despite him not even knowing was Sakura's younger brother Mathew. Great, I am going to get it from my dad for this," said Mathew taking a look around the trashed place. He was happy to see that no one was around.  
  
"If you want, you can get cleaned up at our place. It is the least we can do because it is our fault," said Sakura finally speaking up for the first time.  
  
"Thanks. My dad would kill me if I came home a mess like this," said Mathew indication his dirty clothes. "He is strict enough as it is," said Mathew with a sigh of aggravation.  
  
"Just help me drag the bonehead to the car and I will take you there," said Sakura with a smile as she pointed towards an unconscious Aaron laying on the ground at that very moment.  
  
*****  
  
"Nice place that you got here. Are you rich or something?" asked Mathew as he took a look around the place as he walked into the room and then he started to look around the other places. "Awfully plain though," said Mathew indicating the bare walls and furniture less room.  
  
"We just moved here and haven't gotten anything unpacked yet. Also, no, we aren't rich. We just no a number of people that were capable of getting us a place like this," said Sakura with a smile on her face. It felt good to have a small conversation with the brother she hadn't seen for sixteen years.  
  
"Where can I wash up?" asked Mathew because he had no idea where anything was in that place.  
  
"Down the hall to the right. It should be easy to spot," said Sakura pointing in the right direction. "So you father is strict huh?" asked Sakura with a smile as she tried to get as much information out of him as he could without sounding suspicious.  
  
"Yeah, I have never known anyone who can be more demanding than him, but he is the only family that I have despite the fact that he is very mean," said Mathew from the bathroom as he ran some water over his face.  
  
"What about your mother? What happened to her?" asked Sakura knowing that he might not have an answer to the question. She then went into the kitchen and poured a glass of water.  
  
"She was killed when I was a baby according to my father. He said that she and my uncle were both killed by Van Flyheight," said Mathew. He didn't know why but he could have sworn that he heard the sound of glass shattering and a frustrated growl. 'Alright, that was kind of weird,' thought Mathew with a weird look on his face.  
  
After finally getting cleaned off he walked into the living room to see Aaron sitting on the couch with an icepack on a bump on his head. His sister Liz was right next to him and Sakura was still in the kitchen picking up pieces of glass. 'So that is what shattered,' thought Mathew with a smirk. "Hey, thanks for letting me wash up. I had better get going now," said Mathew as he headed towards the door.  
  
"If you need a ride I would be glad to give you one since you forgot your hoverboard," said Sakura and she smirked when she saw he brother smack his head in annoyance.  
  
"I guess that would be ok because it is on the other side of town," said Mathew as he walked towards the door.  
  
"I will be back in a little while so you two had better behave," said Sakura to the two quiet teens.  
  
"Yes mom," said Aaron sarcastically. He then got up and headed towards his room to get a little bit of sleep because the entire day had made him a little tired despite the time that he was knocked unconscious.  
  
'This is a good thing. I can see what that bastard looks like to it will make it easier for us to find him if we need to,' thought Sakura with a small smirk.  
  
*****  
  
Sakura could only help but look over the place with little interest at that moment. It was just a medium sized house nothing that would really stand out all that much. 'It is something that would be perfect to hide in,' thought Sakura as her car came to a stop.  
  
Mathew quickly hoped out of the car and started to head towards the door. He wasn't able to reach it before it opened and a man stood there with an angry look on his face. "You're late," growled the man.  
  
'It's him,' thought Sakura with a low growl in her throat. He had changed a little from the short encounter all of those years ago. He was much older and it looked like he had intentionally changed his looks to try and not be found. She would remember his face anywhere though.  
  
"Sorry, there was a little problem and she helped me," said Mathew as he pointed to where Sakura was.  
  
Zane took a look and saw Sakura sitting there and he couldn't help but get this strange feeling. "I hope that you don't expect some sort of payment, because you won't be getting any," said Zane in a mean tone.  
  
"No I don't want any Mr.?" Said Sakura trying her best to look like she hadn't seen him anywhere before.  
  
"I am Zane. I am his father. Who are you and have I met you somewhere before?" asked Zane as the strange feeling came back. He just couldn't seem to get it to go away at that moment.  
  
"No. I haven't met you before. My name is Lina," said Sakura with a very forced smile. At that moment, the only thing that she felt like doing was strangle the one man that brought suffering to her family for the past sixteen years.  
  
"Well Lina. Thank you for you help. Now go away and leave us alone," growled Zane as he grabbed Mathews arm and pulled him towards the house very roughly as Mathew struggled to get out of his grasp.  
  
Sakura would have done something but she knew that if she did that it would end up blowing her cover and that was something that she just couldn't afford to do at that moment. She watched them until they disappeared into the house and then she drove off with a very pissed off look on her face. 'The nerve of him,' thought Sakura angrily. 


	5. a little talk

"Um... what happened to my mother?" he asked his father early the next morning. Matthew didn't know why but a thought seemed to be plaguing his mind ever since his conversation with Lina earlier in the day when he talked about his parents. It was a feeling like the words that came out of his weren't real, that he was lying even if he did only say what it was that his father had told him.  
  
Zain put down his newspaper a little annoyed but he managed to not show it. "I already told you, so why is it that you want to know?" he asked as he turned to his son and took off his reading glasses.  
  
"I was talking to someone and the subject just came up. I don't know why but I had this very strange feeling while I was telling them how it was that she was killed. Can you please tell me how it was again that it all happened?" asked Matthew while he took a seat in a chair across from his father.  
  
His father sighed but decided to just humor the boy a little to turn him against his own father at some point. "Fine, if you really want to know. She was killed shortly after you were born by Van Flyheight. The two of them were once together but she left him for me. He became possessive and tried to force her to come back to him. She refused and he killed her and your uncle since he was trying to protect her from him. Everyone makes him out as this goody two shoes type of person but it is all nonsense. Only I know the truth about him," he said while hiding the smirk that threatened to come up. Something about the calm look on Matthews face seemed to worry him a little though.  
  
"I see," he said calmly as he stood up and started to walk towards the door. He was stopped a few feet short of the door when his father began to speak.  
  
"Don't go off anywhere. I have some business to attend to and I want you to stay close to me for the moment," he said. He only did it because he began to worry for some reason about why the subject would suddenly be brought up again.  
  
Matthew groaned in frustration because he wanted to get outside by himself for a little but he knew that it is almost impossible to do anything with his father around.  
  
Sakura could merely watch from a distance at that moment at the man that she had despised for so many years since her brothers kidnapping walked through the markets of the town practically dragging her brother along with him. She was very tempted to go over and kick him as hard as she could in the one place no one should kick a man. She decided against it because that would probably reveal her identity to him and that was something that she didn't want.  
  
"Keep up already! I have a meeting that I must get to and you are walking way to slowly, so pick up the pace!" he ordered as Matthew was starting to fall behind him even more to his annoyance. Yet Matthew seemed to just ignore his order because he only went slower.  
  
Sakura had to force herself from laughing out loud at that moment. 'He can't even control his so-called son. It gave her a little hope that this might become much easier than she had thought it would originally be.  
  
"Stay here while I go and finish my business!" Zain ordered as he walked off to the far end of the market and into an alley that concealed him from view from most people.  
  
"Hey Aaron," whispered Sakura from her current hiding place to Aaron who happened to be goofing off at that moment much to her annoyance. "Get over here," she said and he walked over. "If you really want to goof off then lets annoy our dear old friend Zain," she said with a smirk on her face.  
  
That peaked Aaron's interest since it was one of his best abilities, annoying people. Anyone that he knew could definitely attest to that. "Sure, what is your idea?" asked Aaron, as he got close enough to whisper.  
  
"Zain tends to get very annoyed when he is not listened to. Try and listen to what they are talking about over there and I am going to see if I can talk to my brother and annoy Zain by not keeping him in the same spot. It may seem lame but let's start out small," said Sakura with a shaking of her head.  
  
Aaron merely grumbled as he walked off because he felt that this was a lame mission for him. He felt like he had so many better things to do rather than eavesdrop on someone that he didn't even know. Sure, he had heard a lot about him but he had never seen him. Suddenly a thought struck him and he couldn't help but grin at it when it came to him. He ducked away quietly and disappeared.  
  
'I wonder what he is up to,' she thought a little uneasily because the type of grin that he had on him usually meant nothing good was about to happen. 'Good anyways,' she thought before walking out of the alley they had been sitting in and walking towards Matthew with Liz following in tow. "Hey there!" she called out to her very bored looking brother.  
  
He looked up from the dirt that he was kicking around to see Sakura walking up to him. "Hey," he said brightening up a little. He may have only met Sakura and Liz once the day before but he liked them. They were really nice to him except for Liz's brother; he was a pain in the ass.  
  
"What are you doing out here all by yourself? You seem very bored. Want to take a walk with us? I have a few questions that I wanted to ask you but I didn't get to because your father sent me off too quickly," she said trying to contain her laughter.  
  
"My father wants me to stay here, so ok," he said with a shrug of his shoulders as he followed after them away from where Zain was having the strange meeting that he wouldn't even tell Matthew about.  
  
Aaron reclined against the rooftop of the building by the alley as he listened into what it was that Zain was talking about. He had a smirk on his face because he had a plan to have a little fun. His fun was also right by his side at that moment.  
  
He listened down below to the conversation that was trying to be kept at a whisper but he could hear it just fine at that moment.  
  
"I want the report on the Flyheights as well as their friends. Where are they at this moment?" asked Zain with worry etched into his voice that Aaron could only assume meant that he was suspicious of them but was unsure. They took every precaution and have done many things to hide their trail.  
  
"About a week ago, the Flyheight child as well as the other two brats," he said but he didn't see that Aaron was getting pissed off at being called a brat. Many have called him that before so he was unsure why it mattered now, "left for the completely other end of the continent. Their parents stayed behind but as far as I can tell they were going to be following them later," said the soldier in a calm voice because he didn't know that all that he said was a mere trick.  
  
Zain couldn't help but let off a sigh of relief when he had heard that. When he had seen his son with the woman the day before he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that warned him about something that might have been coming, but hearing that news made him feel a little better. "Good. Keep and eye out and tell me if anything should happen," he said as he walked away.  
  
He got no more then a few steps when he got completely drenched from head to toe with water. It was the same with the other soldier as he drew his gun. Zain looked up only to see a kid on top of the building. "Forget it, it is just some stupid kid. Nothing to worry about," he said calmly but he was mad that this had happened.  
  
Aaron was laughing his head off when they had left because they had thought that he was just some pesky kid. 'Correction, I am a very important pesky kid,' he corrected in his mind with a laugh.  
  
"How come it is that you moved to this place? If you ask me, there are a lot of better places to go then this little dump that I am forced to call my town," he told Sakura at their house as she was making something for them to drink.  
  
"I really didn't have a choice," said Sakura. She thought of saying something and went with it as long as she didn't give away the whole truth about her situation. For all she knew he reactions might help her someday. "I came here looking for someone. I came looking for my younger brother," said Sakura walking out with two mugs of coffee in her hands.  
  
"Why are you looking for him? Did he run away or something like that?" asked Matthew while he grabbed his mug and took a seat on a very comfortable chair by one of the windows.  
  
"No, he was kidnapped when he was a baby. My family has been looking for him everywhere but we haven't found him until a tip came to us a while back. We jumped at the opportunity. Can you keep it a secret though, from all of your friends, and your father?" asked Sakura finding it very hard at that moment to say the words father because Zain was not his father.  
  
"No problem there, I don't have any friends and I don't tell my father anything as it is. Have you seen or talked to this person yet?" asked Matthew looking up from his coffee to look at her and the younger girl sitting next to her.  
  
"I saw him but I didn't tell him anything about it," said Sakura and she saw her brother giving her a questioning look. "What would you do if someone just came up to you out of the blue and said that you have been living a lie and that you were their brother?" asked Sakura figuring that she phrased it well at that moment.  
  
"I'd think that they were crazy. I would want to see proof before I would ever become remotely a believer to their strange story," he admitted before setting down his coffee cup.  
  
"That is why I didn't tell him. I am keeping a close eye on him though. that is why Aaron isn't here at the moment," she lied quickly because she realized a mistake with what she had said. "I'll be right back," said Sakura as she stood up and walked out of the room leaving Liz and Matthew to themselves at that moment.  
  
"Are you two sisters or something like that?" he asked figuring that he might as well start up a conversation or else he would get bored stiff. He always did like talking to pretty ladies also.  
  
"No, our parents are good friends and we are helping her with her task here," she said while looking Matthew over. Except for his hairstyle that was kind of messy like her fathers, but still spiked up like his real fathers, he looked almost exactly like Van.  
  
"I see," said Matthew as he got up and took a look at some of the unpacked stuff. A pictured seemed to catch his eye. It was picture of a woman and she was holding a small baby in her arms. It sent a strange warm feeling through him for reasons that he didn't know.  
  
Sakura came in a about a minute latter to see him staring at the picture of her mother and himself the day that he was taken away from him. It brought back the sad memory of the day that she had relived over and over for the past sixteen years. "That is my mother and my brother the day that he was taken away from us. She seemed so happy at the time as was my father. Things didn't really start out too good with their relationship but everyone had thought my father had died before I was born. He tends to kick himself every day because he feels like he had failed as a father to both my brother and myself by not being there for us," she explained because she felt that if she kept things that he might start to get a little suspicious.  
  
"She looks very nice and kind," he explained which was rare because he rarely ever gave compliments to people that he didn't know.  
  
"She was very kind. I love her greatly because at one time she was all that I had for a family. I was happy to have a brother but I never got to see him at all since then," she said sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. At least you have a mother though. When I see your mother though it makes me think about my mother and the love she was supposed to have shared with my father," said Matthew wishing he had been able to see her.  
  
Sakura had to force herself to keep from laughing at that point. 'She never loved him, she has always hated his guts for what him and his brother has done to our family,' she thought managing somehow to hold in her laughs.  
  
"I had better get going. My father will be mad if I don't at least show him that I am alive," he said with a rolling of his eyes as he sadly walked to the door. He really liked talking to them even though he barely even knew them at that moment.  
  
"If you want to then you can come back here whenever you want to talk for a little," said Sakura hoping to spend as much time with her brother as she could before her parents came down here.  
  
"Thanks, that sounds great to me," he said with a smile as he walked out of the door and away from the house. Sakura felt like he was disappearing forever like he had sixteen years before. 


	6. deceitful lies

Sakura ran through the back alleys of the small village towards her enemies, and brother's house. She wasn't supposed to be doing this but she couldn't help herself sometimes.

She ran all the way around to the back of the house and using the sneaky skills she had acquired through the years, she went completely unnoticed.

She knew that they weren't home right then but she knew that she had to be as careful as possible if she was to get as much information as she could on the guy that her family had been trying to get rid of for years.

She came up to a door and looked around her. She didn't see anyone right then but she had a sneaky suspicion that someone was around that wasn't the enemy. She slowly reached out for the door but a hand was placed over her shoulder making her squeal a bit.

She turned around quickly and nailed the man who touched her hard over the head and saw him fall to the ground. "T-T-T-Thomas?" she asked seeing the dirty blonde guardian force pilot laying there. "How the hell did you get here?" she asked surprised.

"I don't think that your parents will be happy to hear you using such language. Sorry it too so long to get here. It took much longer than I thought it would to get rid of the one that was following me," he said rubbing his head as he got up.

Thomas was still with the guardian force. He no longer was going after Fiona because he too had gotten married not too long ago but Sakura had a suspicion that he still held a thing for her mother over the years.

"I saw what you are trying to do and I am pretty sure that you won't be able to do this alone," he said walking ahead of her and carefully opening the door and walking into the house.

The two of them walked silently as the crept through different rooms until they came upon what they were looking for.

Thomas sat down in a chair that was set in front of a computer. He was good at hacking into things so he knew he would be best for this job. "We need to find where all the different spies of his are stationed. We can't get Van and Fiona in here without getting them out of the way," he said typing on the computer and turning off any security systems.

Sakura stood looking around and keeping all of her senses open trying to detect when someone could be approaching. "Did you find anything yet?" she asked her ears twitching at even the smallest sound.

"Yeah, come take a look at this," Thomas said and pointed at the screen where it showed thousands of little dots all over a map. "It is a wonder how you guys could have possibly of gotten here. The only open part is through the back which is where I came from. I had to go around the entire continent," he said highly annoyed.

"So he sends all of his men into the area's that are between him and my parents. They will keep the closest eyes on them because he is scared of them, not you or I," Sakura said but then a thought came to her. "can you contact those men on this computer. I am sure he must of the frequencies," she said and she saw Thomas smirk at the remark.

"I think you may be right, we might be able to tell them of a change in location for Van and get them to move into a different area. Hold on while I try it," he said as a typing communication came up and he typed in a message. 'The Flyheight's have moved, go to the following positions.' "That should get a movement of them," Thomas said and the two of them suddenly heard a noise outside the house.

"Shit!" we need to get out of here," she said as Thomas shut down the computer like it had been when they came and the two of them ran out the back door. They ran as fast in as many odd directions as they could to make sure they weren't followed.

Zain opened the door to the house and walked in with Matthew in tow. 'I could have sworn that I heard something,' he thought when he suddenly heard the noise of a trashcan being knocked over by some sort of animal. 'Stupid animals,' he grumbled as he walked over to the computer and turned it on.

Matthew just looked at him working and groaned. That was all that he ever did. It did give him some free time at times because he father would be too busy to keep and eye on him.

Zain didn't even seem to realize that anything was wrong when he went through some of the files on the computer, including the one that Thomas and Sakura were going through moments before.

"Figures that you would immediately get to work. That is all that you are capable of doing. How could mom have even put up with it?" he mumbled but to his great misfortune, his father ended up hearing.

"Shut the hell up boy! I don't even want to hear about that woman," Zain yelled growing frustrated at Matthew's constant words about his mother. 'Then again, I could maybe use this against Flyheight,' he thought as he decided to change something. "Sit down," he demanded pointing towards a seat. "I think it is about time that I told you something important," he said.

Matthew was unsure at first but he slowly walked over and sat down in the seat as his father looked at him with stern eyes. He gulped slightly at the mere look he was being given.

"I think it is time that you learn the truth about your mother. I haven't been completely honest with you. The truth is that your mother is actually still alive," he said and smirked when he saw the shocked look on Matthew's face.

"Wh-what do you mean, you told me that she was dead," he stuttered out as he started to shake a bit. He never did like being lied to and this was a major lie. 'My mother is alive?' he asked himself.

"It was a lie I told you to keep you from a much more horrible truth. I think that you are old enough now to understand it. The truth is that… Van Flyheight kidnapped your mother years ago and killed your uncle. He forced her to marry him and then she merely forgot about us. She just forgot about those who actually meant something to her," he said with a mentally cruel smirk because he knew that this was really getting to Matthew.

Matthew covered his ears because he didn't want to listen to his father talk about the mother he always dreamed about the way he was. He had no idea if he should believe what his father was saying or not.

"She once told me that she loved me and no one else. Then she decided to just stick with Van instead of trying to escape and come back to me and you. Even after I protected her from what Flyheight had done to her before. I protected her and the bastard child he forced on her and just up and left after later giving birth to you, my son. I know this is hard to take in but it is the truth," he said putting on a face of pity but on the inside he had a victorious smirk.

Matthew was tightly covering his ears to keep out anymore of his father's words. He couldn't take hearing such words and ran out of the house with his father just sitting there with a vicious grin.

* * *

Sakura waved bye to Thomas as he secretly left town so that he could deliver the message that things should clear up around there soon and that they should start to make their way over in a few days.

She turned around and started to walk down the street when she saw Matthew running down the streets with tears running down his face. She grew worried when she saw that because she knew something happened. "Whoa kiddo," she said grabbing him as he tried to run by. "Where are you off to this late at night?" she asked softly.

Matthew looked up at Sakura through teary eyes and he immediately felt better but not enough to make the pain go away. "Wh-what are you doing out here?" he managed to ask as she started to walk with him right next to her.

"I was just saying bye to an old family friend who came for a visit. What's wrong with you? Why are you crying?" she asked softly but she had a feeling it was his so-called father putting ideas into his head.

"My father told me something about my mother that I didn't want to believe," he muttered out wondering why he was being so open with her. He had never been so open to anyone in his life.

Sakura didn't want to even ask what lies that bastard was putting in his head. "Do you even believe it?" she asked and he shook his head no in an unsure way. "Tell me, how is it that you have always seen your mother. What do you remember about her?" she asked looking ahead but sneaking glances at him.

"I don't have much of a memory of her but I can sometimes have these dreams of this beautiful, kind, caring woman. It sometimes helps me relax to think of her like that when I am feeling sad," he admitted with a slight blush of embarrassment.

Sakura looked at him with a smile because she knew that he just described their mother perfectly. "Is that all you that of your mother, is there anymore?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah, sometimes when I close my eye. I feel like I can actually hear her soft voice talking words of love to me. Sometimes when I close my eyes, I can see her crimson eyes staring at me with all the compassion in the world. Maybe it was all just my imagination though. She's alive and she doesn't even care about me," he said as more tears fell down his face.

Sakura just rolled her eyes at Zain's lousy lie. 'That was a cruel thing to do to this child,' she thought angrily balling her hands into fists at her side. 'Wait until I get my hands on you,' she thought before she calmed down.

"What if my father is right though, what if she doesn't care about me. In all of my life, I have never heard anything from her. She is too busy with Van Flyheight, according to my father," he said sadly kicking a rock out of the way.

"The way that I see it, truth can not come from a person's mouth, but from what they actually feel in their heart. Trying finding her sometime. Seek the answers that you wish to have answered. Only then will you really know the truth," she said putting on a smile despite the fact that she was seething inside.

"Thank you, maybe someday when I am capable of getting away from my father. I will go and get the truth from my mother," he said and gave her a quick hug before he walked back to his home. He would just have to ignore his father for a while.

"Don't worry kid. You will get to meet her soon enough. I would say that she will be here in a few days time and then you will have the truth to all the lies that Zain has ever told you,' she thought walking towards home. She was excited. She couldn't wait for this crazy adventure to end with them being a family again.


	7. they're here

Matthew just laid there on his bed staring up at the ceiling. There was so much on his mind because of what his father had told him about his mother. He was not sure if he could believe it or not.

There was something else that was on his mind that dealt with the words that he spoke. 'Even after I protected her from what Flyheight had done to her before. I protected her and the bastard child he forced on her and just up and left after later giving birth to you, my son,' Matthew remembered him saying and it gave him ideas.

'If mother had a child before she had me, then that would mean that I have an older brother or sister out there. Maybe that person could also give me some answers. Problem is that I have no idea where that person is,' he thought rolling onto his side.

Completely giving up on sleep, he got out of his bed and walked out of his room. He could hear his father mumbling something at his computer. He quietly walked up and his father stopped typing and quieted down allowing him to know that his father was aware of his presence.

"What are you still doing up? You should be in bed sleeping. We are going to be leaving in a few days so you should get some rest because we are going to start packing tomorrow," his father said in a rough voice without even looking in Matthew's direction.

"What do you mean? You said that we would be able to stay here longer. We have only been here a month and you are already planning to pack us up and move us out/" Matthew asked in an outraged voice. He happened to like it here. He was actually getting along with people.

His father turned on him angrily. "You will do as I say! We don't exactly have a choice in the matter so you had better accept it!" he yelled standing up and walking past the boy towards his own room. "Get to bed now!" he said before disappearing.

Matthew was angrier than he had ever been before. He was always on the move so he was never able to really make any friends. Then his father said they might stay and he is able to make a few friends and then he breaks the promise. 'My life sucks! Sometimes I wish I was born in a different family,' he thought angrily before sitting down in a chair.

* * *

Sakura was pissed off. Matthew had come over a few days ago like he had been doing for several days. Today he happened to mention how his father had made a sudden decision to move. She was hoping for a little more time but she knew they had to finish it soon.

She had been trying for the past few hours but she had been unable to get a hold of her parents. There was too much interference in the air so she had been unable to make contact. 'Why at such an urgent time?' she asked her self slamming her fist down onto a table.

To make it worse, she knew that she couldn't follow or else Zain would get suspicious since she ended going right after them when she just got there. There would be no way to get away with anything after that. He would immediately find out who she actually was.

"I have got to get a hold of them as soon as possible!" she said trying over and over before finally giving up and grabbing her things. "I have to leave for a few hours! Keep out of trouble or you will regret it!" she yelled to the two younger kids before running out and to her car.

* * *

Zain was not going to stop. He was well aware that Van was on his way there at that moment. He didn't know how Van could have found out he was there because he was being as safe as he possibly could.

What made it worse was that he was unsure how Van could have gotten so close so quickly and without him even being aware of it. He figured that he would have at least two days before he got there and Zain planned to be out of there by the next day.

He saw Matthew walk into the room with a look like he wasn't going to help any. 'Damn kid. He is as stubborn as his father,' he thought angrily. "Get everything packed. We need to leave tomorrow!" he yelled but Matthew only shook his head.

"I am not going to leave! You can't just keep moving me around whenever you feel like it! I can never make friends because of that. I've had enough!" he yelled before turning around and he ran out of the door as fast as he could.

'Damn it!' he mentally yelled as he dashed after him. He knew he couldn't lose the kid now after all he had done. "Where the hell did he go?" he growled as he looked around but he still couldn't find him. "I will just have to finish it all. I know he will come back," he said turning around and running back to his house.

Matthew just continued to run. He wanted to get away. He hated it when his father continued to pull these sorts of things. Up until recently, he had never had even one friend because he was never in a place long enough to be able to. He thought that this was his chance but he knew he was wrong.

He ran around a corner but suddenly slammed into someone and fell flat to the ground. The other person also fell. He looked towards the person and was prepared to apologize when he realized that it was Liz. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there," he said standing up and offering his hand to help her up.

"Um… thank you," she said rubbing her head as she was pulled to her feet. "What are you doing up so late at night?" she asked as they started to walk in no specific direction.

"I was planning to run away but I ran into you. That is weird, I am running away to avoid moving away, and yet I am still going to be leaving. Sometimes I confuse even myself," he said with a laugh.

Liz couldn't help but laugh as well. "That really doesn't make any sense. I don't blame you for running away because of what I have heard you talk about," she said with a small smile as he came to a stop. She walked a few more steps before she realized that he wasn't following. "What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

Matthew shook a little as he remembered all of the things that his father had told him. "I am so angry at him. He tries to rule my life. I sometimes wish that I never had to be related to him. I wish my mother could have taken me with her when she left," he said as he leaned against a wall.

"Bad things happen to good people. I have been raised on that thought for years because of what happened to friends of my family. They did everything to help other and yet they always seemed to have bad things happen to them," she said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Oh yeah, Lina's brother was kidnapped. Is that what you were talking about?" he asked and he saw her shake her head. He was about to say something else when he suddenly heard someone come to a stop near them. He turned and saw Sakura just staring at him.

* * *

Zain didn't know how he had gotten so far from his home in the first place. He didn't realize how far he had run after Matthew before he gave up. He knew he had a lot to do, so he would just have to look later.

He reached his home and opened the door surprised to find it unlocked because he was sure that he had locked it when he left. He just shrugged it off and walked into the small home immediately heading towards his room to finish packing.

He walked by the living room before realizing that someone was already there. Knowing it wasn't Matthew, he pulled out a gun only to have it blown out of his hand before he could even aim it.

He held his hand where there was blood coming out from a small cut. He looked towards the source and his eyes widened when he saw none other than his enemy Van Flyheight standing there. 'What the hell! I was sure that I would have more time,' he thought slightly scared since he had a gun pointed at him.

"Hello there," Van said in a dangerous tone before standing up from his seat without taking his aim off of them man. "Bet you never expected to see me again asshole," Van growled being seriously tempted to just kill the man right then but he knew he needed him to do something before he could do that.

"Your ugly face is one I would have preferred to never have to see again. Especially after you murdered my brother," Zain said taking a few steps to the side only to have the gun still pointed at him.

"I told you this once and I will tell you it again, he was a psychopath and needed to be stopped, just like you need to be stopped. Now, give me back my son," Van growled as his hand shook with his attempts not to fire the gun. He wanted to do that ever since his son was first kidnapped.

"I don't know what you are talking about. He is my son. There is no way for you to take him from me," he said before trying to dive into a room only to have a second gun pointed straight at his head, courtesy of Irvine.

The two of them came out of the room before Irvine forced him into a chair and the two men stared down at him as he flinched nervously under the guns being pointed directly at him. "You can't get away with this Flyheight, you know that," he said with a smirk after he regained his composure.

"I don't see any reason that I can't. You are wanted by all the military. Either way, there is no escaping. Either be killed by my hand or being put in prison for the rest of you life with no chance of being released," Van said with a confident look on his face.

"Doesn't mean that you will get your son back. He thinks of you as nothing but a murderer. The man who took his mother and uncle from him," he said in a low tone so no one else could hear but the two men. "I don't know where he is either and I hope he really does run away now," he said with a chuckle.

"We are already well aware of that and someone is bringing him here now," Van said before he heard the door open. I guess that she is here," he said as Sakura came walking in pushing and reluctantly looking Matthew in front of her. "See?" he asked with a smirk.

'I knew that stupid girl was up to something the first time I laid eyes on her,' he thought seeing the same girl he had seen around the past few weeks since she first moved there. He should have realized it immediately but he didn't.

Matthew was confused and scared when he walked into the room to see two men pointing guns at his father. He didn't know how Sakura had convinced him to come back but he somehow gave in. He didn't want to be there right then. "W-what's going on?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Zain looked at the stunned look on Van's face at being able to see his son after sixteen years. He knew he could use this to his advantage considering that he didn't see Fiona anywhere around. "Drake, you remember what I told you about your mother? This man is the reason behind it all," he said with a smirk as Van fumed at the comment.

Matthew's eyes widened as he looked towards Van. "You're Van Flyheight?" he growled out. His mind was telling him to lash out at the man but his heart was holding him back. "Where is my mother and why did you take her from me," he said as he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"You're wrong," Sakura said finally speaking up after remaining quiet for a while. "I once asked you a question the first day you came here do you remember it?" she asked him and smiled as realization came to him.

"You asked me what I would have thought if someone approached you telling you that you have been living a lie?" he said and everything started to come together. "You were talking about me then, weren't you?" he asked shaking a little.

"Sixteen years ago, you were born by my mother Fiona, and by your true father Van Flyheight. A few days after that, Zain showed up and kidnapped you as revenge for us putting a stop to his brother dreams of world domination," Sakura said as a tear fell at the mere memory of it.

"Don't listen to her Drake. She has been manipulated by Van her whole life. She is only telling you what she has been forced to by Van," Zack said somehow feeling a bit confident despite the situation. "He stole your mother and killed your uncle in the process," Zain yelled almost convincingly.

Matthew had no idea who it was that he should believe. He knew Sakura was an honest person from what he had learned from her, but his father never really gave him much of a reason not to believe him. As far as he knew, both were honest every time that he talk to them.

The sound of the door opening again caught all of their attention as the last of them came walking into the room. "I see I am a bit late," Fiona said looking at everyone around her. She gave Zain death glares when she saw him.

"Not at all baby," Zain said as if it was something that he was used to saying all the time. He just saw Fiona glare at him with a promise of death in her eyes and he shrunk back a bit.

"You are right on time Fiona," Van said with a smile as she walked up to him and stood at his side. He turned to Matthew with a smile on his face. "This is your mother," he said pointing towards Fiona.

Matthew was stunned. She looked almost exactly like he had seen in the dreams he had of his mother. What he didn't understand was how happy she looked with Van and angry he looked at Zain. He no longer knew who to believe in this conversation. "M-mother?" he asked taking a few steps towards her.

"Yes," she said as she looked at her son. He was kind of short for a sixteen year old but so was Van at that age and he had a major growth spurt later. "What Van and Sakura have been telling you is true," she said in a soft voice.

"Sakura?" he asked and Sakura pointed towards herself. "I thought your name was Lina," he said and she just shrugged her shoulder. "What's going on? I don't know who to believe," he said looking at his mother to Van and then to Zain.

"You should believe me," Zain said growing angry. "Don't listen to what all of these people have been putting into your head. I have raised you since you were born since your mother decided to run out on us," he lied although he was panicking because he knew that it wasn't having much of an effect.

"Oh please. The most that happened was you tried to convince me to come with you and when I refused, you knocked me unconscious and stole my son," Fiona growled as she took a few steps away from Zain.

Zain knew that he wouldn't get away with anything anymore. Everyone's attention was on Fiona at that moment so he made his move. He escaped the guns line of fire and pushed Sakura aside before anyone realized what happened. He then had a hold of Matthew. "Now lets see who wins this fight," Zain said with a smirk.

Van was about to point the gun at him but Fiona's hand stopped him out of fear that Zain would hurt their son. All that Van could do at that moment was to glare and hope for a miracle.

Matthew suddenly seemed to know exactly who was telling the truth here. "Please don't," he begged and felt the hold suddenly loosen from around him. He wanted to know what was going on in Zain's mind.

"Oh come on, did you think I would actually hurt my son?" Zain asked lowering the gun from the scared Matthew. "You were almost ready to shoot through him to get to me Flyheight?" he said with a smirk at the even more confused Matthew. "Come on son, lets get out of…" he said before letting go of him fully and falling to the ground holding his nuts.

Liz stood with her leg still up in the air with a smug look on her face. She brought it down and turned to the rest of them and put up a V with her fingers and a broad smile on her face.

Irvine glared at his daughter playfully. "I know I always told you never to do that but for once, I have to say good job. Although you were supposed to stay out of the house because it would be dangerous in here," he said but his words didn't seem to hold any anger in them.

Matthew fell to his knees in fear and was suddenly wrapped up in a hug from his mother. 'My mother?' he asked himself looking at her before turning to look at Van. "Are you really my real father?" he asked when Fiona released him.

"Yes, I am. I know it is strange for you to hear this after years of thinking someone else was but I really am," Van said with a proud tone to his voice. "That is your sister," he said pointing towards Sakura.

"Although I was raised by him, I never considered him family. I always wished for a new family, people that would actually love me," he said sadly. "Is Drake my real name?" he asked softly and Fiona shook her head. "Then what is it?" he asked curiously.

"The name that we gave you when you were born was Matthew. We will go by whatever name you wish to stick with though," Fiona said softly trying not to push her son into something too new for him.

"Matthew," Matthew said trying the name out on his lips. "I really like that name. Maybe all of this will turn out great. Maybe I will get used to having a different father," he said looking at his family. He looked at Zain still holding himself as Aaron stood over him keeping him on the ground. 'Yeah, a real family,' he thought happily with a true smile.


End file.
